


Lazy Day

by Carryonmygaywardsons



Series: Gallavich Oneshots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmygaywardsons/pseuds/Carryonmygaywardsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous:<br/>Can you write a fic of Ian and Mickey having a lazy cuddly day together? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got this right??? It might not have been what you were asking for, but my mind kinda just wondered while writing this. I hope you like it though(:

"No, don't go." Rolling across the bed, Ian grabbed at the bottom of Mickey's shirt, attempting to pull him back into their bed.

Mickey swatted Ian's hand away, laughing as he stood up. "Dude, stop being so needy. You know I gotta go take care of some stuff today."

"Yeah, but I want you to stay here." Ian said as he laid on his side, propping himself up with his elbow. "It's my day off and I don't wanna spend it alone."

"You could always come with me, you know." Mickey replied, rolling his eyes.

Mickey was now standing at his dresser, putting on some pants, struggling not to fall over as he did so. 

"And just stand around while you beat on guys, bitch at the girls at the Rub 'n Tug, and harass Kev about money again?" Ian snorted, "No thanks."

Now fully dressed, Mickey walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge while looking down at Ian. "Then that's you're problem, not mine."

"Fine, fine." Ian reached out to Mickey with the arm that wasn't holding him up, tugging on his shirt again, bringing him closer to Ian's face. "If you're gonna go, can you at least wait a little bit? You have all day to do that stuff, and it's not like you're on a time limit. You can lay in bed for a little while longer."

Sighing, Mickey agreed and stood back up to strip. If he was gonna lay in bed for the next hour or so, he wasn't gonna do it fully clothed.

Once he was back to wearing nothing but his boxers, Mickey climbed into bed beside Ian, pulling him to his side. Ian smiled, wrapping an arm around Mickey's waist, and laying his head on his chest, where he hear the soft rhythm of Mickey's heartbeat.

"Thanks." Ian said quietly, while he played with Mickey's fingers.

Mickey never understood why Ian was so infatuated with just laying around all day with Mickey. There were a thousand other things the two could be doing together, but all Ian ever wanted to do was just cuddle in bed. In the back of his head, Mickey suspected it had something to do with all those times he shied away from Ian. Back when they were nothing more than just fuck buddies. Maybe Ian was afraid Mickey would pull away again, and this was Ian's way of soaking in everything Mickey would give him. No matter what the reasoning, Mickey did love just lounging around with Ian, even though he would never admit to it.

A small smile playing on his lips, Mickey landed down to press a kiss to the top of Ian's head.

"You know what?" Mickey said, looking up at the ceiling, while running his fingers through Ian's hair.

"What?" Ian mumbled into Mickey's chest.

"I think you're right. You shouldn't have to spend your day off alone."

"Mick," Ian sighed, sitting up a bit so that he could look at Mickey properly. "I told you, I'm not gonna just follow you around all day like some puppy."

"Would you stop being such a drama queen for two fucking seconds, please?" Sitting up, Mickey leaned against the headboard of their bed, so that he could look at Ian's face.

Ian huffed, sitting up straight and crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he probably looked like a little kid sitting like that, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

"I _was_ gonna say," Mickey started. "You shouldn't have to spend your day off alone, so I'll stay home today."

Ian's face immediately lit up, smiling so big at Mickey's words.

"But if you don't wanna hang out with me, I get it." Mickey smirked, knowing his words would get a reaction out of the younger boy.

"No! No, no! I wanna spend today with you at home." Ian spoke quickly, while trying to push Mickey back down so that he was laying on his back again.

Mickey had a smirk laying on his lips, as he allowed himself to be maneuvered by Ian. Laying back down, Mickey pulled Ian back to his chest, but Ian leaned in to Mickey's face instead. Eyes closed, Ian leaned in slowly, pressing a soft kiss to Mickey's lips. Mickey could feel the small smile Ian was wearing, causing him to smile back against Ian's mouth.

Pulling back, Ian looked at Mickey, smiling just slightly. "I love you." He said quietly, like Mickey was the only person he wanted to hear his words.

"Oh come on, don't get a mushy on me." Mickey said sarcastically, maneuvering Ian so that he was once again pressed to Mickey's side, his head on Mickeys chest, and a arm wrapped around his waist.

Suddenly, Mickey understood the appeal of this. Just laying together, wrapped up in each other, shutting out the world. It felt nice to just stay in this little bubble Ian and Mickey created together. There had been too many instances where Mickey felt like he might lose Ian for good, and he wanted to soak in as much of Ian as he could, while they were still each other's.

Rubbing a hand slowly on Ian's back, Mickey once again, kissed the top of the other boy's head. "I love you too." He whispered, smiling.

And he did. He really did. 


End file.
